Isn't it Beautiful
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: PG-13 for hints. YusukeKurama! Yaoi! Songfic! Review please!


Isn't it Beautiful (Suteki da ne)  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: Hello!! How have all you people been doing? I've been doing great and since I'm so happy I decided to give you a Yusuke/Kurama fic!!!  
  
Shadow: It's Yaoi. Guy loves Guy. You don't like you don't read.  
  
Trinton: Why are they looking at her account anyway? She mostly writes Yaoi.  
  
Kivan: She only has what four non-Yaoi stories?  
  
Ihsan: That is true. *tucked in Kivan's embrace*  
  
Manty-Chan: Well, please review when you are done reading!! And Cat doesn't own Yu-Yu Hakusho!!! Or the song, that's from Final Fantasy X.  
  
Cat: If I did own them, Yusuke would be doing naughty things to Kurama!! ^_^  
  
Kurama: I'm not being turned into something am I?  
  
Cat: Nope! ^_^ It's just a lot of fluff between Yusuke and you.  
  
Yusuke: *arms around Kurama* Well that's a relief!!  
  
Kurama: *snuggling close to Yusuke* You can say that again!!  
  
All: On to the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*...* Song lyrics Told in Kurama's POV  
  
*~*Story*~*  
  
*The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future*  
  
I lean back against your chest as we sit quietly underneath a cherry tree in the park, watching the sunset. I love you so much that I have no problem of allowing you to take control of our relationship. It's such a relief to be able to lean against someone for once, in my past I had no one to depend on but myself. After all I was the infamous Youko Kurama and I still don't understand how you can love me besides all of the terrible things that I did, but I guess that's love or maybe its just you. We're so different but so balance. I'm pale, emerald-eyed, fiery red hair, quiet and delicate looking but deadly and ruthless underneath. Your dark, brown- eyed, black hair, loud and rough but so sweet and tender underneath. I love you and I never believed that I could ever have you.  
  
*The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream  
  
I remember the night we became one. It was the night after the dark tournament, we won, it wasn't easy but we did. I slipped out of our victory celebration, I just couldn't stand knowing that you would never love me and that Keiko holds your heart. I often wish that I would have died in my battle against Karsu because surely this heartache is worse than death. I walked down to the beach and sat on sand. I sat with my knees drawn up to my chest, my arms hugging them, my chin resting on the top of my knees and staring at the waves. I never noticed the tears that were tracking down my face, glowing in the moonlight and I never noticed how cold it was, I was so numb. I didn't hear you walking up behind me and didn't acknowledge you until you pulled me too you.  
  
"God fox, what are you trying to do? You're so cold!" You turn me around so that way I faced you, I was so shocked to be sitting in your embrace to do much but stare wide-eyed at you with tears streaming down. "Kurama, why are you cry? What's wrong?" You bring a calloused hand to wipe away my tears and I close my eyes reveling in your touch. You looked so beautiful that night with the moonlight streaming down on you, and your black hair hanging in your eyes, for once its not slicked back. I like you better like this, and to this day you don't slick it back anymore. But, I sobbed and through my arms around you and sob for all I was worth. I knew I could never have you, but oh, how I wanted you. It hurts so much every night, to wish you were beside me, holding me, keeping me warm. You seemed shocked at first but sat down and pull me into your lap. Your hands stroke my back and hair as you mummer soothing words into my ear. I feel Youko struggling to get out, I know he feels the same way as my human form and I let him, I'm to tired to keep him trapped inside. You started in shock at holding a sobbing fox demon but to your credit, you tried to get me to stop crying so we could talk. You did something Youko would never have allowed anyone else to do, you stroked the two gray fox ears on top of my head, causing me to close my eyes and purr and I felt my tail wag, it was so pleasing. You tilt my chin up and look into my golden eyes, the only color on Youko. Youko has silver hair, pale skin, white clothing and shoes, he is a gray fox spirit. But you seemed to find what you were looking for because you lowered your lips to mine and kissed me. When we broke apart for air, I smile and hug you tighter burying my face in your shoulder. You chuckle and say: "See fox, there's no need to cry, not when you can find comfort in those you love, right?" "I love you so much." Is all I said in response.  
  
*Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands I do so want to go, To your city, your house, into your arms.*  
  
Now I live with you and every morning wake up in your arms, warm and content.  
  
*That heart, held within your body In those confusing nights I dream.*  
  
I love falling asleep with my ear against your chest. Listening to your heartbeat, and being protected fro old confusing thoughts that cease to plaque my sleep. To have help in recoiling with my past and having foundation in which to build my future.  
  
*The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice*  
  
I look up at the branches of the cherry tree, smiling in contentment. You whisper in my ear: "Happy love?" As the gentle wind tugs at our clothes. "Very happy." "I'm glad. Relaxed?" I chuckle and turn so that I'm facing you. "Why do you ask?" You push me down onto the soft grass and lean over me, your lips hovering inches above mine. "Because you try to do everything, and no matter how exhausted you are, you always help, you need to relax." "I'm always relaxed when I'm with you." I counter lifting my arms up to wrap around your neck. "You never let me do anything but cook and clean. Why do I get the feeling that I'm the 'female' in this relationship?" "Well I don't hear you complaining." "Well somebody has to take care of you. And besides you'd kill me if I did anything else at home." "Oh, I'm sure I could find something for you to do besides that. It deals with a bed and a very sexy fox." I feel my face get red, as you grin impishly at me, no matter how many times we make love I still blush, so I glare at you. "Perv." "Oh, I don't tell me you don't enjoy it." And before I can answer your lips descend on mine and I moan in pleasure.  
  
*The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden*  
  
After we break for air, I feel like a pile of mush. I distantly hear you chuckle while I'm trying to get my brain to function and try to see if I can piece together a semi-intelligent sentence. "Why are you laughing?" "Sorry, Kurama, but you must be more tired then you thought if you don't have enough energy to keep your ears and tail hidden." You answer shifting to a sitting position once again as you start stroking my ears, I close my eyes and purr. It's a sign of trust from Youko or for any fox demon for that matter to allow anybody to stroke their ears, since its so sensual that it turns them into a pile of goo. "Yusuke," I mummer sleepily, I must be tired or just very relaxed, "lets go home." You smile, I can't see it but I can feel it, and drop a kiss on my head, right in-between my ears. "Sure thing." You pick me up and carry me home. Normally I would protest but I'm just so comfortable that I just snuggle closer to your chest.  
  
*Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands I do so want to go, To your city, your house, into your arms.*  
  
You carry me to our shared bedroom or our four room apartment. It has a living/kitchen/dinning room, a bathroom, our bedroom, and an extra guest room. You place me down gently on our bed and I'm greeted by our baby. She's only one years old, with baby-blue eyes, and with white and brown patches on her fur. That's how our little kitty got her name 'Patches' by the way her fur looks like. I remember when I first saw the apartment, I was so shocked you owned it and said it was a way to get away from your drunken mother or just to go somewhere for peace and quite. I was so surprised and you surprised me even more when I found out you had a job. You work at an adoption agency for abandon dogs and cats. That's were we got our baby. I curl up on the bed with Patches sitting on my lap. You come in with two sandwiches and two cans of Pepsi, that's the extent of your cooking ability. You lift up the sandwiches and give me a small smile, "This is the reason why you cook, I can't." I laugh and accept my sandwich as a light dinner. After we finish, we get ready for bed, we're to tired to do anything tonight but sleep. I curl up against you, my head tucked securely under your chin, I would never leave you, never, ever, I would die before that happens. "Yusuke?" I ask looking up at your face. "Yes, love?" "You do know that fox demons mate for life, right?" "Yes, love I know." "Good, because your not getting rid of me." I say smiling and giving you a kiss, then I settle down and go to sleep, protected, loved, warm, and very, very content.  
  
*That face, A soft touch, Dissolving into morning, I dream.*  
  
Cat: Well, did you like?  
  
Kurama: I don't know what's more embarrassing me sobbing as Youko in Yusuke's lap or me wagging my tail?  
  
Yusuke: Love, just be glad that she didn't turn you into anything.  
  
Shadow: Don't forget to review or else!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
